Let my love open the Door
by Christine De Changy
Summary: After moving to New Orlenes the year before 6th grade, Helga is back in Seattle and going to school at NHHS for her Senior year and is suddenly Miss Popular. Arnold also falls for her, but does she still feel the same way? NC-17 in later chapters. 2 UP!
1. Goodbye to You

**__**

Disclaimer: 'Hey Arnold' belongs to the WONDERFUL people over at Nickelodeon. So, please don't sue me. I only have about 15.00 dollars. (^_^) 

****

A/N: This is my first Hey Arnold _fan fiction, so please be gentle with my babyI've loved _Hey Arnold_ since I saw the first cartoon at the theaters when _Harriet the Spy _came out, but then I was going through a bunch of 'growing up' phases for the past 2 years, but ever since I saw the movie preview when I went and saw _Return to Neverland_ with my little sis, I've found myself reading _Hey Arnold fics,_ and watching the show! I also saw the movie last night, and LOVED it, but I was upset at the ending. So anyway, I do hope you like this!_

***

****

Let My Love Open the Door

Prologue 

***

Helga G. Pataki sighed loudly, and looked up the school she had been attending for the past 5 years of her life, PS 118.

"Helga, don't worry about a thing." Phoebe, her best friend said. "We'll still write and call each other on the phone."

"But Phoeb's, It won't be the same!" Helga shouted. "I can't believe that Bob just decided to move to...LOUISIANA...of ALL places! I'll probably get stuck going to some girly school called "Sweet Apple Middle School!" She said, covering her eyes and groaning. Phoebe put a hand on her back, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be fine, Helga," Phoebe said. "Maybe one day you'll move back." Hegla just gave a scarastic laugh, and said:

"With my luck, I'll never see Seattle again." she said, before walking off towards the park.

Helga reached the park some minutes later. She found an empty bench near the side of the lake where she would countlessly push Arnold in. Helga's heart suddenly gave a leap.

Arnold. 

She forgot all about him.

How would she break the news to him? How would he feel about her leaving? Would he even really care? Should she tell him how she truly felt about him?

"Oh cruel world!" Helga yelled into the air and then let her head drop into her hands.

Feeling that the park wasn't calming her nerves, Helga stood up from the bench and continued walking down the stone path. Not really watching where she was going, she smacked right into someone and fell on her bottom.

"Oww..." Helga moaned.

"Oh, Sorry Helga, I didn't see you there." A familiar voice said.

Helga looked up and saw the last person she ever thought to run into. Arnold. _'Great...can this day possibly get any worse?' _she thought to herself.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really expect a football headed geek to actually pay attention to what he was doing." Hegla said, standing back up. Arnold frowned.

"Well, I said I was sorry." He said, before walking past her. Helga watched him walk on for a few minutes, before sucking up her courage and called after him:

"Hey Arnold! Wait!" she said, running up beside him.

"What is it, Helga?" he asked hotly. Helga lost her nerve.

"I...err, well. There's something I wanted to talk to you about, Arnold." she said, rubbing her cheek. Arnold's face softened.

"Okay" he said, "What is it?" he asked. Helga drew in a deep breath before speaking again.

"Well, I guess what I wanted to say was..." Could she really go through with it?

No, she couldn't.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm moving tomorrow," she said looking down at her white tennis shoes. "to New Orlenes." When Arnold didn't say anything, Helga decided to make sure that he didn't run off, and she looked up and saw that Arnold had no expression on his face.

"Your...Moving?" he asked. Helga thought he sounded saddened.

"Yeah. Bob thinks it'll be a beeper gold mine down there," she said. "He only told us JUST this morning."

"Oh..." was all Arnold managed to choke out. Helga drew in another breath.

"And, I just wanted to let you know, that I don't hate you. I think your really...neat. And I wanted to leave hear with things cool between us." she said, feeling hatred towards herself. Arnold gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks Helga," he said. "I think your really neat also."

And then to Helga's surprise, Arnold wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you," he said, pulling away. "Who else is going to bully me around?" he teased. Helga playfully punched him on the arm.

"I guess that Harold will have too take over for me." she said.

The two of them just stood there for a few moments, smiling at each other when the City Park clock tower bell rang 6 times. Arnold shoved his hands into his pockets, while Helga brought her hand to her arm and looked the other way.

"I guess I should get going," she said. "We have a lot of packing to do." 

"Yeah." was all Arnold said.

"I'll see you later, foot-I mean, Arnold." Hegla said, before turning around in the other direction and walking towards her home.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Helga!" Phoebe said, unwrapping her arms from around her best friend.

"Phoebs! Don't go getting all mushy on me! You gotta be the strong tough one around here now." Hegla said, surpassing a fake smile. She then began to look around the street as if she were expecting someone to show up.

"If he was going to come, I think he would have been here by now." Phoebe said, Helga tore her eyes from then empty streets, and looked down at her friend amazed.

"Wha-I don't...know what your talking about." Helga said, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Phoebe smiled.

"I know you like Arnold, Helga. I've known for quite sometime." Helga was about to fight her words, but she realized that this was probably going to be the last time she would ever see her, so decided to just let it go.

"I should have known not to hide anything from you," Helga said. "Just make sure you don't tell anyone, or I'll have to come back and pound ya!" Phoebe giggled, and then the two of them heard Bob honk the car horn. Phoebe then hugged Helga one last time.

"Make sure you call me when you get there." she said. Helga nodded.

You know I will." she said. "Later Phoebes." 

"See you, Helga." Phoebe said, wiping away a stray tear that managed to escape. Hegla smiled, then began to walk towards the car, and just as she opened the car door, she heard someone shouting her name from behind.

"HELGA! WAIT!" Arnold shouted, running up to her. 

Helga turned around and was face-to-face with him. She smiled, then noticed he was holding a small packet wrapped up in pink shinny paper.

"I just wanted to give this to you," he said, handing it to her. Helga quietly began to study it.

"What is this?" she asked. Arnold smiled and shrugged.

"It's just a going away present." he said. 

Helga thought she was going to die that very moment. Arnold got her a present? So he did care. 

"But...I have nothing to give you." she said. Arnold shook his head.

"You don't need to-" he began, but Helga cut him off.

"WAIT!" she said, then un-hooked her pink ribbon that she always wore on top of her head. "here." and gave it to him. Arnold looked at her curiously.

"But Helga, this is your ribbon," he protested. "I can't keep your ribbon, It's like me giving away my hat." 

"Ah, don't worry about it," she said, making a waving motion with her hand. "I'll probably have to get a red and green one to go with my 'Sweet Apple Middle School' uniform." she said.

"Huh?" Arnold said, raising a eyebrow.

"Never mind." she replied.

"HELGA! COME ON, WE HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH!" Bob shouted from the front seat. 

"I guess I'll see you later." Arnold said solemnly. 

"Yeah." Helga said, bitting her lip. She then did something she nor Arnold ever thought she would do, and kissed his cheek. She then quickly jumped into the back seat of the car, and slammed the door, and it began to pull away.

If she would have looked back she would have seen Arnold bring his hand to his face, and a tear roll down his cheek.


	2. New Year, Old Friends

***

****

Let My Love Open the Door

Chapter 1...New Year, Old Friends

****

***

Arnold, now a young man of 17 that stood a got size of 6'0 with sky blue eyes, and short wavy blonde hair was walking down the halls of Nathan Hale High School with his friend since he could remember, Gerald, who had to cut his hair because it was too big to fit in the football helmet, but still had those light brown eyes, and suave look about him.

"Can you believe it man," Gerald said. "Our last year here until we go out into the world and make lives for ourselves." Arnold nodded, and smiled.

"I know. It's still hard to believe," he said. "It seems like these fast few years flew right by." 

"Man, and I thought that it seemed to go slow for you," Gerald said. Arnold gave him a quizzical look.

"Why's that?" he asked. Gerald put an arm on his shoulder and sighed.

"Because you've been going out with that 'ever so annoying' Lila for the past 3 years..." Gerald said, and Arnold groaned.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Arnold complained. Gerald burst out laughing.

"I still think it's funnier then fuck that she broke up with you to got out with HAROLD." 

"Guess I wasn't 'bad' enough for her," Arnold shrugged. "Or so she said." and he winked.

Gerald gave out a long groan. "I told you, man, I don't want you hear about yours and Lila's 'sexual encounters." Arnold shuttered.

"I wouldn't either. I can't believe I gave it up to her," Arnold said rolling his eyes. "Why did you let me stay with her? What kind of friend are you!" 

"I'm the kind that likes to watch their friends make asses of themselves." Gerald replied coolly. 

"Well, come on 'oh-so-great' friend, were gonna be late for LA, and you know that Mrs. Carver doesn't like it when people are late for the first day of school." Arnold said.

"Oh, yes." Gerald said, thinking back to last fall when him and Arnold were late. He then began to chuckle. Arnold shook his head, and him and Gerald bolted down the hall to room 119.

When Arnold and Gerald reached the room, they saw a lot of familiar faces. Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Lila, and Phoebe were there.

Phoebe changed quite a bit. Yes, she still was the smartest girl in school, but she started to where contact's, and now her hazel eyes weren't hidden behind a pair of glasses. She also let her hair grow down just past her shoulders, and usually kept to hair clips on either side of her head. She didn't wear a lot of make-up, just a few touches here and there, and she also stood a good height of 5'7.

Rhonda was still the most popular girl in school. With her dark tan complexion, long dark brown hair, dark mysterious eyes, and a wardrobe fit for a queen. It was no wonder she was one of the most popular girls in the school, and the most gossipy one. How did you think Arnold found out that Lila wanted to break-up with him?

Sid was no longer short, but actually quite tall. 6'3 to be exact. Still keeping his hair hidden under a baseball cap, no one could actually see if his hair changed at all. The only thing besides him sprouting up was that he started to wear glasses.

Stinky seemed to stay the same height. But, he wasn't lanky anymore, but quite muscular, and attractive. He grew out his light brown hair, and usually keep it in a ponytail. Besides Arnold, Gerald, and another senior boy named Sebastine, he was one of the most sought after guys in the school.

Harold actually became cute. He stopped eating every 5 minutes, and took some time to work out. He also managed to grow some dark brown hair. He is also known throughout the whole school as "Dallas" because he reminded everyone of Dallas from 'The Outsiders", with the rebel image.

And Lila, she eventually took out her two red braids, and kept in down. It was came down to her mid-back in a wavy manner, which she usually flipped when she was flirting. Her wide dark green eyes gave her that innocent look that everyone thought she possessed. She was also head cheerleader, and Rhonda's second since Nadine started to do running start at University of Washington.

"Hey Arnold," Gerald said, breaking him out of his trance. "You okay, man?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Arnold said. 

"Okay, well I'm gonna go sit next to Phoebe. I think she wants to talk about what movie she wants to see tonight." Arnold nodded.

"Okay, I talk to you after class." Arnold said, and him and Gerald did their "secret handshake." then went to sit next to Phoebe, and Arnold went to sit next to Stinky.

After a few minutes of talking, Mrs. Victoria Carver walked in carrying the latest book she was reading. She wasn't exactly beautiful, but her medium length wavy blonde hair framed her friendly looking face.

"Good morning class," she said out loud.

"Good morning Mrs. Carver." they all replied.

"I hope you all enjoyed your summer," she said. "And read some wonderful books. God knows that there is a lot of them out there." she said, receiving a few chuckles from the students.

"Okay, well you can talk amongst yourselves while I get organized." she said, walking around to her desk and sitting down in the chair.

Everyone began to chat with his or her friends, and no one seemed to notice the class room door open and close.

"Oh, yes of course." Arnold heard Mrs. Carver say.

"Class, can I have your attention for a moment." she said, standing up from her seat. Everyone turned their attention to the front of the class and saw the back of a tall girl, about 5'6. With straight to wavy blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. She had a very nice figure, with light bronze tan legs that came out from under her short yellow dress that was covered by a small pink sweater.

"We have a new student," she said with a smile. "Well turn around dear." and the girl did, and that's when Arnold was stuck by cupid's dart.

This girl was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had soft milk chocolate brown eyes that was surrounded by dark full eyelashes. She wore only a little eye make-up, mascara, black eye liner on her lower and upper lids, and pinkish eye shadows. She had a very beautiful and kind smile that showed her perfect straight white teeth. She was wearing pink lipstick with a gloss. Arnold also saw that her pink sweater was only button at the middle, and could see that the top of the dress ended at just the peak of her breast, revealing some cleavage. That's when he saw a somewhat medium sized golden locket around her neck...it looked so familiar. He then looked back up at her eyes that were wandering around the room, and saw something familiar in them as well, but what was it?

"Tell the class your name dear." Mrs. Carver said. The girl smiled again.

"My name is Helga Pataki."

Oh, that was what was so familiar.

This girl wasn't Helga. This girl was an Angel on Earth. She held herself so sophistically, and had a look on her face that would knock any guy out of his socks. This couldn't be the same Helga Pataki that used to push him around and call him 'football head'...but then again, this girl-no, woman might be the Helga Pataki that showed some emotions on certain occasions, and that gave him her pink bow and kissed him on the cheek just before her father drove her out of his life.

"Tell us where you are from, dear." Mrs. Carver said. Helga looked down and raised her eyes, then looked back up at the class.

"Well, I was from here awhile go, until I had to move to Louisiana because of my father's business." Helga said, adjusting her bag nervously. 

"Well, that sounds very interesting. Would you please take a seat while I finish getting ready for class." Mrs. Carver said. Helga bowed her head a little ways, then looked around the classroom.

Arnold quickly looked next to him, and silently thanked god that the seat next to him was unoccupied. 

Helga started walking towards the seat and saw Phoebe waving franticly at her. Helga smiled, and waved just excitedly back. She then stopped at the desk next to Arnold's. The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Is this seat taken, Arnold?" she asked. Arnold shook his head and managed to choke out:

"N-no." Helga smiled, and casually slid into the desk next to his.

"It's nice to have you back, Helga." Arnold said. Helga turned to face him and smiled.

"It's nice to be back, football head." she teased.

At the end of first period, it was about 9:00. Helga got up from out of her chair and headed towards the door.

"Helga!" Arnold said, catching up to her.

"Yeah?" Helga said.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" he asked, Helga gave him a quizzical look.

"And, err, Phoebe and Gerald. There dating now," he said. Helga looked behind Arnold and saw that Gerald was kissing the spot behind her ear, making a giggling sound emit from her mouth.

"I can see that," Helga said, looking back at Arnold. "Sure, I'd love too." 

Arnold smiled big and wide. "Great, um, lunch is at 11:05, sooo...what class do you have next?" Arnold asked.

Helga opened her purse bag, and got out her schedule.

"I've got Journalism next," she said. "Then I've got World History, Math, Washington State History and Swimming." 

"Okay, well just meet me-I mean, us by the pop machines and candy dispensers at lunch." Arnold said.

"You've got it," Helga said, smiling and giving him a playful punch on the arm. Helga walked off to Journalism while Arnold walked off too Art & Design with Phoebe. Gerald was taking CISCO Networking III.

At lunch, Arnold, Phoebe, and Gerald walked into the lunchroom, and immediately began searching out for Helga. They also noticed that there was a huge crowd around the pop machines.

"I guess a lot of people are thirsty today." Phoebe said. Arnold seemed oblivious to what she said.

"Maybe she hasn't gotten out of class yet," Arnold said, looking down the hallway that led out of the lunchroom.

Suddenly, there was little clearing by the pop machines and Gerald saw that it getting an ice-cold beverage wasn't the reason for the huge crowd.

"Or," Gerald said putting a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Maybe she's surrounded by a bunch of guys by the soda's." 

Arnold's eyes quickly shot over to the sodas, and where Helga was supposed to meet them. He felt a sudden rush of anger and fire run throughout his body, but then suddenly vanished when Helga spotted them and told her 'new friends' goodbye. He smiled as he watched her sprint towards them, her short golden blonde hair bouncing behind her.

She came up to them and smiled.

"Phoebe!" she said, pulling her old friend into a hug.

"Oh Helga! I thought I'd never see you again!" her friend cried back. They soon parted and looked intently at each other.

"You've changed so much!" they said at the same time, and laughed. Helga then turned her attention to Gerald.

"So," she said reaching up to tap his head. "I guess I'll have to call you short hair boy now." Gerald rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It's nice to see you too, Pataki." he said. Helga suck out her bottom lip.

"Come on, Gerald, you can call me Helga." she said with a smile. Gerald tilted his head a bit, and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you won't pound me?" he asked. Helga laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sure I've grown past that stage," she said and Gerald nodded. "Well, lets go eat! I'm starving!"

After they got their trays, they got in line and got their pizzas, salads, and drinks (Phoebe got milk, Arnold and Helga got Pepsi's and Gerald got a Mountain Dew). They got a table.

Arnold quickly set his food down, and before Helga could sit down, Arnold pulled out her chair for her. Once she sat down she looked up at him.

"Thanks Arnold," she said with a smile. Arnold just smiled back and sat down next to her.

"So Helga, when did you move back?" Phoebe asked. Helga took a bit out of her pizza and looked at her friend.  


"Actually, I got in last night." she said.

"What about your parents?" 

"There still in Louisiana. I'm living here with my sister," 

"But I thought that your sister was married?"

"They got divorced, and I just couldn't handle my parents anymore. So, Olga invited, needing some companionship me to live with her." 

"So you and your sister are getting along better now?" Arnold asked. Helga looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, for quite some time actually," she said. "I don't even know how it happened."

"Well I'm for one glad it happened," Arnold said quietly. Helga smiled and put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her folded hand.

"And why's that Arnold?" she asked. Arnold blushed and looked deep into her chocolate orbs.

"Because your back."

****

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. I should have the next one out by next Tuesday. – Christine D.


	3. Arnold's Realizations

****

***

Let my love open the Door

Chapter 2... Arnold's Realizations 

****

***

As the weeks drew on, Arnold and Helga spent a lot of time together. Even if it was mostly with Gerald in Phoebe there.

It truly was great having Helga back. Especially since she wasn't mean and bossy when as she was. Arnold always knew that Helga had a good side, and he was glad that she was showing it. Maybe having her live down in Louisiana was a good thing.

Though, even though he would never admit it, he did feel terrible when she moved. He also started to think he had a slight crush on her. But then when his grandmother died of a sudden cat hair allergy attack that summer, he felt that he had no feelings left.

Until Lila started to show interest in him.

Sure, Arnold thought that he loved Lila at one time. Hell, he solely believed that you shouldn't do the art of love unless you were in love. Well, he thought he was in love so he had sex with her. Then suddenly, she became miss 'I'm perfect, I'm better then you' and dumped him before school got out in junior year. Gerald would tease him about it. He would say "isn't the GUY suppose to pull the 'fuck 'n' dump' routine?"

But oh-well, all that was over now and Helga was back. And capturing his heart yet again.

"Why don't we go to the movies tonight?" Gerald asked sitting in Arnold's room on the couch.

"What movie do you want too see?" he asked.

"I dunno. How about that new one with Brad Pitt?"

"The CSI one?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...Alright, let me call Helga-"

"Acutally man, I was thinkin of it just being us tonight," Gerald said. "We've been hanging out with the girls so much lately, I haven't gotten to spend some time with my main man." Arnold was sad on the inside, but put a smile on for Gerald.

"Of course man, let me go get my jacket," he said and soon the guys were out.

On the way to the movies, Arnold and Gerald barely spoke. Actually. they didn't speak at all.

"Arnold," Gerald said breaking the ice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Arnold replied.

"Look, if you really wanted Helga to come, you should have just told me." Gerald pressed. Arnold stopped.

"I don't care if she's not coming," he said trembling. Gerald rolled his eyes and grabbed Arnold by the shoulders.

"Arnold, I know your crushing on Helga," he said. "And it's alright! Hell, if I wasn't dating Phoebe I would go for her also...Holy Shit, did I just say I would go for Helga G. Pataki?" 

Arnold laughed, "Yeah."

"Oh fuck," was all Gerald said letting go of Arnold's shoulders and they began walking to the theater again. "But anyway's, she's smart, funny, nice, pretty-"

"'Pretty' is an understatement, Gerald, she's god's gift to men." Gerald rolled his eyes, and nodded.

"Fine, whatever," he said. "Just ask her out man, the worse she could say is 'no' or 'go to hell' or 'fuck off' or laugh in your-"

"I GET THE POINT GERALD!" Arnold exclaimed. "Besides, I really don't think that I have a crush on Helga."

Gerald nearly fell over.

"WHAT!? You've got to be kidding me! The way you look at her...The way you ALWAYS insist that she come along with us somewhere. Not that I don't mind, but Arnold, face it man, you like her!" Gerald shouted.

After Gerald's outburst Arnold didn't say a word, and decided it was time to change the subject. Which they did, to the next football game.

The movie was good, but Arnold had a tough time concentrating on it. His mind seemed to wonder off on what Gerald said and thoughts of Helga.

Sure she was beautiful, and had a great personality, and-well, she was just perfect...But he didn't really have feelings for her, did he?

Arnold got home that night and quickly changed his cloths and got into bed. He started to think about when Helga left Seattle.

Yeah, she showed him her 'good' side before that, but that night before she left, and when she left, he saw something that he had never seen before, and he felt something that he'd never felt before. And he wasn't sure if those feelings were coming back.

Arnold looked over at his shelf wall and up at the pink bow that Helga gave him all those years ago.

Well, if he did like her, he wasn't going to tell her just yet.

~***~

The next Monday at school, while Arnold was walking down the hall with Sid, he noticed that all the girls were in an uproar about something, or someone.

"Did you see how he smiled at me! I thought I would just die on the spot!" A girl with a long brown braid said.

"He's the only guy in this school who can wear glasses and get away with it," another girl with short bleached blonde hair said.

"Who the hell are they talking about?" Sid asked Arnold, who shrugged in response. 

The two kept walking to the cafeteria where Gerald, Phoebe, Helga and her new friends named Daphne Summers, and Kit Rodriguez. Daphne had long loosely curled dark blonde hair, and big greenish brown eyes. She was 5'3, and was pretty thin, but had curves. Kit was a tall skinny black girl with long black hair that she usually kept in a ponytail, and had bright brown eyes. She was dating a guy named Dylan who was attending UW (University of Washington...GO HUSKIES!). Besides Rhonda, she was one of the most popular girls in the school. They were both very nice.

"Hey guys," Arnold said as he pulled up a chair next to Helga.

"'Sup man?" Gerald asked with his arm around Phoebe's shoulder.

"Nothing...except for," he paused looking over at a crowd of girls gathered around a guy who he saw had curly blonde hair. "What's the crowd for?"

"Don't you know?" Kit asked. Arnold shook his head.

"Well, you might have to tell me as well..." Helga said. Kit rolled her eyes, and looked at Arnold.

"That kid who left back in 10th grade for a special training in Paris...Brian Hoffman...he's back, and good lookin' too," she said with a 'mmm-mm-mmm-mm'. 

Helga turned to Arnold with a frown and waved her finger at him.

"Wasn't that Brain-"

"Helga! Is that you?" a voice said from behind her. Helga slowly turned her head up and saw the most beautiful face she's ever seen...well, besides Arnold's. 

This guy had golden brownish blonde hair. His eyes, which were framed with glasses, were the most sparking green she'd ever seen. He had a sexy smile, which looked almost evil.

"Yes, but who are you?" Helga finally managed to choke out.

"It's me! Brain...Brainy!"

If Helga thought that she was going to fall over with shock, she wasn't the only one...Arnold was doubled over with it.

When Helga didn't say anything, Brainy kept going on to remind her of who he was.

"Brainy? You know, the little twirp who used to sneak up behind you breathing...I got that fixed by the way...and then you'd knock me out,"

All the girls at the table shot daggers at her.

"And then that time I gave you a ring, and you kissed me...well, on the cheek-"

"YES! I remember!" Helga shouted, she didn't want to loose all her girlfriends. "Hiya, Brainy! How ya doin?"

Brainy smiled big when she finally seemed to remember who he was.

"I'm doing great. I got back from Paris about 3 days ago," he said. "I was studying the French Revolution...and what better way to do it then go to where it took place!"

All the girls, except for Helga, laughed along with Brainy's attempt at a joke. The guys and Helga just sat there with no expression's on their faces.

"So anyways, where have you been all these years?"

"Oh, I've been living in Louisiana since 6th grade. But, I got tired of my rents, and so I'm living up here with Olga now."

"That's smashing," Brainy said, giving Helga another heart melting smile. "We should get together sometime, to catch up."

"Uh, sure...I'm not busy tomorrow night. Maybe we can go and catch a movie...I want to see that one with Robert Redford and Brad Pitt."

"Oh really? As do I! They were showing it in Paris, but, I hate subtitles, so I wanted to wait until I got back."

Helga smiled, and then the two exchanged phone numbers. He then said that he would call her tonight, and she said that it would be okay. He then said goodbye to the guys, ladies, and then Helga...with a kiss on her hand.

"Oh my god!" Daphne shouted. "You've got a date with the hottest guy in the school!"

Helga shook her head from side to side.

"It's not a date...it's a friendly get together. Like when I go out with Arnold." Phoebe, Kit, and Daphne all rolled their eyes.

"That maybe, Helga, but I wouldn't be surprised if he wants it to be more...he's liked you since...oh hell, I can't remember...but for over 10 years!"

"Well, I don't know..." Helga said, rubbing her cheek. "I have to go get some notes from Sheena. I'll see you all later."

She gathered her books and tray and left the table. Arnold just silently sat there playing with his fork and mashpotato's. He wanted to throw his fork full of it at Gerald for not letting him invite Helga to see that EXCACT same movie with him. Now, Helga's going to be alone in a theater with Brian Hoffman tomorrow evening.

****

Sorry guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I'll try and get the next chapter out sometime next week! I Promise. Just hang in there with me! And thanks for all your wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me! - CD


End file.
